


Buck’s first injury as a firefighter!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Bobby gets a phone call that Buck is in the hospital so Bobby is a great capital. He rushed to the hospital to be with Buck so he’s not alone. Bobby also called the Buckley parents to let them know.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	1. Buck choking!

Bobby was at home when he got a phone call that Evan Buckley was in the hospital after choking on some bread.

Bobby rushed to the hospital to be with Buck so he’s not alone “Evan Buckley? He was brought in about half an hour ago.” Bobby told the receptionist who gave Bobby the room number for Buck’s room “thank you!” Bobby said before he headed to be with Buck. 

Bobby looked at Buck who looked so small “oh kiddo I swear you are going to give me so many gray hairs!” Bobby told Buck who was asleep so Bobby sat with Buck till he woke up.

“Should I call his parents? I don’t really know them but I feel like as a parent I would like to know that my son is in the hospital.” Bobby told himself.

Bobby didn’t have the Buckley parents number but Buck did or Bobby hopes that they were in Buck’s phone so Bobby looked at the bag of Buck’s belonging and found his phone as he didn’t know the passcode so Bobby had to wait till Buck woke up. 

3 hours later.

Bobby was looking at work emails when he heard Buck making sounds so Bobby went to get a nurse “hey buddy how are you doing?” Bobby asked “tired where am I ?” Buck asked when he looked at Bobby.

“You choked on some bread on your date.” Bobby told Buck who looked at his hands “gosh I’m an idiot! How would Abby like me now if I can’t even chew bread!” Buck said.

“Hey it’s not like that you were nervous for your date and Abby would understand, she did save your life.” Bobby told Buck who looked at Bobby.

“You passed out and Abby had to give you trancumatiy so you didn’t stop breathing.” Bobby told Buck “where is Abby?” Buck asked Bobby “she had to go home but she wished you a speedy recovery and will call you later.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby sat with Buck for a while before Bobby asked Buck the question he wanted to ask “are you going to call your parents so they know that you are in the hospital?” Bobby asked.

“No, they wouldn’t care. I haven’t talked to them since I left home. We see things differently.” Buck told Bobby “even if you almost died?” Bobby asked “they are not those loving parents.” Buck told Bobby “they never were ever since I could remember they always felt so sad and gloomy.” Buck told Bobby. 

Bobby asked Buck if he could call his parents to let them know and Buck said sure “maybe a different person will make them care about me.” Buck told Bobby before giving his parents cell phone numbers to his boss. 

Philp and Margaret Buckley picked up the phone when they were not surprised that Buck was in the hospital “is it serious?” Philp asked “no, Buck....Evan should be heading home in the morning they just want to keep him overnight for observation.” Bobby told Philip.

“Oh good, it’s not too important than thank you for your call.” Philp said before he hung up.

“That was my dad charming right?” Buck asked Bobby “Buck, kid that’s not normal you do know that right?” Bobby asked Buck “that was my life so I’m used to it.” Buck told Bobby who looked at Buck as someone who needs to be told he’s loved and cared about and from now on Bobby is going to do a better job of telling and showing Buck how much he means to the team.


	2. Fire Truck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is trapped under a fire truck will this bring his parents to see him?

The 118 was on their way to a call when dispatched told them to get out of the truck because of a bomb on the truck when everyone but Buck went out of the truck on time before the bomb went off.

“Buck!” Eddie said as he watched his best friend trapped under the fire truck “Buck hold on we’ll come and help you!” Bobby told Buck “help me.” Buck said in a very soft voice “save your strength kid!” Bobby told Buck who looked like he was in pain and crying “it hurts!” Buck said when everyone wanted to help Buck but they needed to make sure that Freddy was in custody before they could help Buck.

Buck looked dead when they finally got the fire truck off Buck’s leg and into the ambulance when Eddie rode with Buck as he held his hand.

“Stay with us Buck!” Eddie told Buck who looked at Eddie “hey why don’t you tell me about Maddie? How is she doing? Everything good with her and Chim?” Eddie asked to keep Buck talking.

It’s good........Maddie is going to be so mad at me for being in the hospital again.” Buck told Eddie “hey she won’t she loves you and will meet us at the hospital.” Eddie told Buck “promise?” Buck asked Eddie “sure buddy I promise you that we’ll be with you at the hospital.” Eddie told Buck who said ok before he closed his eyes “Buck? Hey Evan stay with us!” Eddie told Buck. 

After surgery! 

Buck woke up and looked at his leg as Bobby and Athena were sitting in the room with Buck “hey kid!” Bobby said when he got up and walked over to Buck “what happened?” Buck asked “you were in an accident baby, they had to do surgery on your leg.” Athena told Buck.

“How long till I can go back to work?” Buck asked Bobby “it’s going to be a long recovery but you will be back with us in no time.” Bobby told Buck.

“Where’s Maddie?” Buck asked “she’s on the phone with your parents.” Bobby told Buck “they won’t come.” Buck said “what do you mean baby? You just had surgery.” Athena told Buck “they won’t come, they will probably send me some candy and a card but that’s all they will do.” Buck told Bobby and Athena.

Buckaroo that’s not true, your parents will....” Maddie walked in “they won’t come. I told them that you had emergency surgery and they still won’t come.” Maddie said when she sat next to Buck and carefully hugged him.

“Don’t scare me like that! I can’t lose my baby brother!” Maddie told Evan “sorry Maddie, I didn’t even remember everything that went down there are some fuzzy spots in my head.” Buck told Maddie who looked at Bobby and Athena who remembered everything they went on with their adopted son. 

Buck spends a few days in the hospital before he comes home to Bobby and Athena’s house .

Bobby and Athena set Buck up in the guest room so he’s not alone “you have TV, a bathroom and you can text me if you need anything.” Bobby told Buck who said thank you.

“I don’t want to be any trouble are you sure that you want to house me while I recover?” Buck asked “yes you are not any trouble.” Bobby told Buck who smiled “come on let’s get you all settled in and I’ll get you some food and something to drink so you can take your pain pills.” Bobby told Buck while helping Buck get settled in and placed a pillow under Buck’s foot so it’s elevated. 

Buck talked to his parents “Evan don’t scare us like that anymore! Do you know how old we are? We can't keep getting these calls about you almost dying!” Philip told Buck.

“I’m sorry dad I didn’t plan on getting my leg crushed by a fire truck!” Buck told Philip “Evan you should quit your job, it's not safe for you!” Margaret told Buck.

“My job is my life! It’s all I have and my fire station is my family that supports me when I’m at my lowest lows and my highest highs!” Buck told his parents who hung up the phone. 

Bobby heard Buck on the phone when he was proud of Buck for talking to his parents about his job but also knew that he would have to do some damage control with Buck’s confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a few more because Buck has had his fair share of being in the hospital and how Bobby and Athena have taken the mother and father role in his life!


End file.
